jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: „Nachspiel“ von Chuck Wendig
__INDEX__ rechts|250px| Als der Disney-Konzern Ende 2012 George Lucas' Star Wars-Imperium aufkaufte und einen neuen Film ankündigte, ahnte noch niemand, was das für Folgen für das Erweiterte Universum haben sollte. Der für viele Fans noch heute unverzeihbare Paukenschlag erfolgte im April 2014, als Disney praktisch seinen eigenen Kanon ausrief und den Großteil der bisher veröffentlichten Geschichten zu Legends erklärte. Das mühevoll jahrzehntelang konstruierte Universum, das bis zu 133 Jahre nach gereicht hatte und viele Fan-Lieblinge wie die Thrawn-Trilogie beinhaltet, wurde somit von einem Tag auf den nächsten für die weitere Zukunft von Star Wars irrelevant. Jetzt, gut eineinhalb Jahre später, kann man endlich voller paradoxer Bewunderung einsehen, was für ein genialer Marketing-Coup das gewesen war. Natürlich ging es nicht darum, einen Film ohne Widersprüche zum EU zu schaffen (wenn es echte Fans gewesen wären, die sich entsprechend lange mit Post-Endor auseinandergesetzt hätten, wäre das nämlich kein Problem gewesen), sondern so hatte Disney die Möglichkeit, dreißig Jahre Geschichte alleine zu schreiben und damit exorbitanten Gewinn zu machen. Aber damit nicht genug: da die Lücken zwischen den Filmen der Original-Trilogie plötzlich auch nicht mehr so prall gefüllt waren wie vorher, hatte man genügend Platz, um jedem Protagonisten eine eigene Comic-Serie zu verpassen, was zumindest bei mir zwischenzeitlich zu dem Gefühl geführt hatte, dass Disney andere Figuren als die Großen Drei gar nicht mehr kennt. Dark Disciple im Juli war eine willkommene Abwechslung und dass es in den Fan-Kreisen als der beste Kanon-Roman gefeiert wird, sollte dem Konzern mal zu Denken geben. Jedenfalls befinden wir Fans uns momentan in einer komischen Situation: in drei Monaten erscheint der lang ersehnte neue Kinofilm, der aber nicht direkt nach Endor, sondern ganze dreißig Jahre später angesiedelt ist, und wir haben keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Natürlich war sich auch Disney dieses Dilemmas bewusst und hat die [[Journey to Das Erwachen der Macht|Journey to The Force Awakens]]-Reihe angekündigt, die nicht etwa aus einem aufschlussreichen Roman, sondern aus ganzen zwanzig bestehen sollte. Nun endlich hatten Fans die Gelegenheit, hunderte an Euros auszugeben, um sich endlich ein Bild vor dem neuen Film von dem neuen Film machen zu können. Als wichtigstes Buch wurde Aftermath gefeiert, zu Deutsch Nachspiel, das schon lange im Voraus angekündigt worden war und auf das die Meisten all ihre Erwartungen von dem neuen Kanon projiziert haben. Schreiben durfte es der in Amerika beliebte Autor Chuck Wendig, der durch eine raffinierte Twitter-Aktion auf sich selbst aufmerksam gemacht hatte und so den Auftrag bekam. Wie nach und nach durchsickerte, sollte es nicht bei einem Buch bleiben, sondern eine ganze Trilogie werden, was einige schon mal skeptisch werden ließ. Von dem ersten Buch in einer Romanreihe konnte man in der Regel nicht mehr als den Einstieg erwarten, einen spannenden natürlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz nicht mehr als die Exposition der neuen Figuren. Das passte aber nicht in das zurechtgelegte Schema, dass Aftermath alle Antworten liefern sollte. Im Nachhinein muss man eingestehen, dass Disney das tatsächlich nie so gesagt hat, aber durch ausgeklügelte Formulierungen und keine Richtigstellungen, wuchsen die Hoffnungen bei den Fans ohne Ende, was dem profitorientierten Konzern ohne Zweifel gefiel. In Aftermath hat sich also zum ersten Mal Disneys wahre Gesicht gezeigt. Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich kurz erklären, wie ich bei dieser Rezension vorgehen werde. Ich habe mir die Kriterien Story (max. 20 Punkte), Relevanz (max. 15 Punkte), Leseerlebnis (max. 30 Punkte), Sprache (max. 15 Punkte) und Schlüssigkeit (max. 10 Punkte) ausgesucht, zusätzlich kann ich am Ende noch maximal zehn Pluspunkte für besondere Eigenschaften, die nicht in die anderen Kriterien fallen, vergeben. Wie ihr seht, werde ich auf maximal hundert Punkte kommen, die dann mit dem Faktor 10 dividiert werden, um die Endbewertung zu erhalten. Die folgende Rezension enthält tolerable Spoiler über die Ereignisse in dem Roman, die das Leseerlebnis aber nicht trüben sollten! Zu erst einmal die Fakten: Chuck Wendigs Aftermath wurde am 4. September vom Del Rey-Verlag in den USA veröffentlicht. Es hat 400 Seiten, was es zum dicksten Kanon-Roman bisher macht (zur Erinnerung: die anderen Erwachsenenromane waren A New Dawn, Tarkin, Heir to the Jedi, Lords of the Sith und Dark Disciple) und kostet in den USA 28$ und auf Amazon.de etwa 21 € (Ebook: 15€). Hier muss ich gleich einmal einhaken: solche Preise sind eine wirkliche Unverschämtheit. Ich habe bei der Veröffentlichung der Erwachsenenromane immer skeptischer mit verfolgt, wie die Preise angestiegen sind und dass wir jetzt schon bei 15€ für ein Ebook angekommen sind, ist eine wahre Zumutung! Wenn das Buch auf deutsch erscheint, wird das Paperback voraussichtlich nur 10€ kosten - doch wieso das genauso unsinnig ist, erfahrt ihr später. So, wie es Leute auf Amazon gibt, die guten Büchern des Preises wegen bloß einen von fünf Sternen geben, möchte ich hier gleich vorweg einen Minuspunkt vergeben. Auf lange Zeit gesehen vergrault Disney damit loyale Fans - betrachtet es also als Warnung! Die Story Wie oben geschildert, gab es gigantische Erwartungen an den Roman, doch was genau passiert eigentlich? Das Buch beginnt mit einer gewaltigen Raumschlacht über Sullust, dem Rückzugsort der Rebellen - die anderen imperialen Streitkräfte haben die Widerstandskämpfer dorthin verfolgt und wollen ihnen nun endgültig den Garaus machen. Der tapfere Pilot Wedge Antilles bricht auf eine wagemutige Mission, um das feindliche Flaggschiff mit all seinen imperialen Moffs und Admirälen zu infiltrieren und von innen heraus zu sabotieren, während auf dem Planeten unter ihnen die Einheimischen um ihr Überleben kämpfen... Ja, so in der Art hätte man es sich vorgestellt, oder? Die größten Tiere des Imperiums gegen die zahlenschwächeren Rebellen und das Ganze auch noch parallel zu Battlefront! Tut mir Leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, in Wirklichkeit war es so: Wie man bereits aus der Vorschau wusste, schildert der Prolog die Ereignisse auf Coruscant direkt nach Endor: die Leute fangen an zu revoltieren und werden brutal von den imperialen „Ordnungshütern“ niedergeschlagen. Ich muss sagen, diese paar Seiten haben mir schon einmal unheimlich gut gefallen, da es wie im alten EU deutlich machte, dass mit der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todesstern nicht gleich überall Frieden war. Auch im restlichen Buch sieht man immer wieder, dass der Sieg bei Endor vor allem symbolisch entscheidend war, aber die Rebellen tatsächlich noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatten. Die eigentliche Handlung beginnt dann mit Fan-Liebling Wedge Antilles auf Scoutmission irgendwo im Nirgendwo über dem Planeten Akiva. Erst nach und nach bekommt der Leser mit, dass der Roman tatsächlich schon einige Monate nach Endor angesiedelt ist und es hat sich sehr viel in dieser Zeit getan. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es etliche Fans gab, die den Roman nur gekauft haben, weil Wedge in der Inhaltsangabe stand, aber leider werden sie sehr stark enttäuscht werden, da er - wenn überhaupt - auf maximal zehn Seiten vorkommt. Seine Gefangennahme durch die aus A New Dawn bekannte Admiralin Rae Sloane ist natürlich der Auslöser für die Ereignisse, aber die meiste Zeit des Buches verbringt er tatsächlich im Folterkoma. Jedenfalls schafft er es noch, einen Notruf abzuschicken und die Rebellen-Pilotin Norra Wexley, die nach drei Jahren gerade wieder zu ihrem fünfzehnjährigen Sohn zurückgekehrt ist, fängt ihn natürlich ab. Währenddessen prügelt sich ein weiterer Protagonist, Sinjir, ein ehemaliger imperialer Loyalitätsoffizier, durch die Kneipen von Akivas Hauptstadt Myrra, und gerät aneinander mit einem lokalen Gangsterboss. Der sperrt ihn ein und der Ex-Imperiale macht (erneute) Bekanntschaft mit der Zabrak-Kopfgeldjägerin Jas, die auf Akiva ist, um das Kopfgeld auf die hohen imperialen Tiere zu kassieren. Sloane hat nämlich ein Treffen einiger wichtiger Moffs, Admiräle und Berater dort angeordnet, um über die weitere Zukunft des Imperiums zu entscheiden. Sehr interessant sind ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten dabei und immer wieder spricht einer der Imperialen aus, was dem Leser gerade durch den Kopf geht: je mehr sie sich zanken, desto schneller gehen sie unter. Aber zurück zu dem Gangsterboss: Norras Sohn Temmin hat sich zufälligerweise auch mit ihm angelegt und irgendwann, als mal wieder alle vor den Imperialen und Verbrechern davonrennen, kreuzen sich ihre Wege und *schwupps* haben wir ein kleines Team, das sich in den Kampf begibt, um die Imperialen von Akiva zu vertreiben (und das Kopfgeld einzustreichen (und Antilles zu retten (und so weiter))). Erwähnenswert ist noch Temmins modifizierter B1-Kampfdroide Mister Bones, der wie Superman... ähm, -droid, alle ihre Feinde fertig macht und unkaputtbar ist. Zwischendurch taucht auch noch ein Sondereinsatzkommando der Rebellen auf, das aber nicht ganz so gut mit Technik umgehen kann und das letzte Drittel des Buches ist ein ständiges Chaos an „tot - nicht tot - doch tot“ usw. Also um es kurz zusammenzufassen: Teil 1: reine Exposition der Protagonisten, Teil 2: Kennenlernen, Teil 3: die eigentliche Mission, Teil 4: Ende. Die Story könnte man alles in allem also als ein bisschen „beschränkt“ bezeichnen, weswegen ich bloß 12 von 20 Punkte vergebe. Natürlich kann man kein vollkommen neues Story-Konzept wie einen Krimi oder eine Satire erwarten, aber Rettungsmissionen und Familiendramen gab es in Star Wars halt schon bisschen viele. Relevanz Das ist die eigentliche Handlung und wie man merkt, sind diese ganzen Ereignisse, obwohl im Buch immer wieder anders behauptet wird, total unwichtig auf galaxisweiter Ebene. Es geht letztlich um das Familiendrama einer einzelnen Rebellen-Pilotin, die in dem Buch, da sie ja die Protagonistin ist, ein übertrieben talentiertes Fliegerass ist, aber von denen es noch hunderte andere in der Rebellion gibt. Auch Wedge Antilles ist zwar toll, aber zwei Piloten weniger sind auch kein Beinbruch für die Allianz. Und die Randgestalten Temmin, Jas, Sinjir und Mister Bones interessieren sowieso niemanden. Und jetzt muss man händeringend anfangen, nach etwas Relevanz in der Haupthandlung zu suchen. Ist dann wenigstens der Planet wichtig? Vielleicht hat er ja Ressourcen oder liegt an einer besonderen Hyperraumroute? LOL, nee. Er liegt am Ar*** der Galaxis und ist, wie die Imperialen selbst so schön gesagt haben, so unwichtig, dass sie dort ohne Angst vor der Rebellion haben zu müssen (habt ihr das gelesen? Die Imperialen haben Angst vor der Rebellion - so tief sind sie schon gesunken...) ihr unheimlich wichtiges Treffen abhalten können. So und jetzt sind wir an dem springenden Punkt angelangt: dann muss ja das Treffen von enormer Bedeutung sein! Schön wär's. Die einzige Superwaffe, die die Imperialen noch mobilisieren könnten, ist ein mickriger Super-Sternenzerstörer und ansonsten debattieren sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit, was sie machen, wenn die Rebellen sie doch auf Akiva entdecken. Und die Teilnehmer? Lächerlich. Ein Bankier, drei Militärs und ein esoterischer Berater Palpatines. Wenn ein dritter Todesstern gekommen wäre und seinen Laser auf Akiva abgefeuert hätte, wäre das wahrscheinlich keinem aufgefallen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die überlebenden Protagonisten dieses Buches in dem zweiten und dritten Band noch richtig wichtig für die Rebellion werden, aber davon ist in diesem Buch zumindest noch nichts zu spüren. Doch zum Glück kam Chuck Wenig (oder Disney) auf die fantastische Idee, zusätzlich zu der öden Haupthandlung immer wieder Interludes einzubauen, eine Art Kurzgeschichten, die immer wieder Blicke auf andere Planeten ermöglichen und so dem Leser wenigstens ein bisschen erklären, was in der Galaxis nach Endor passiert ist. Ich möchte nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen, da man sich über diese kleinen Infos beim Lesen sonst nicht mehr freuen kann, aber es hat mich sehr gefreut zu sehen, dass einige Fan-Lieblinge wie Mon Mothma oder Admiral Gial Ackbar für die neu gegründete/zu gründende Republik noch wichtig sind und nach Endor nicht einfach archiviert wurden. Das ist es wirklich, was dieses Buch rettet und deswegen vergebe ich 7 von 15 Punkten für die Relevanz. Leseerlebnis Trotz eher langweiliger Story und kläglicher Relevanz kann Aftermath zumindest hier etwas punkten. Das Buch hat nämlich eine deutliche Spannungskurve und mehrere Zwischenhöhepunkte, bei denen man sich fragte, ob das Buch hier schon vorbei war. Das schöne ist jedoch, dass tatsächlich zwischendurch so etwas wie Humor versteckt war. Es gab viele melodramatische Momente, die mich aber nicht wirklich emotional berührt haben, und viele Stellen, wo die Handlung einfach vor sich hinplätscherte, aber einige Zitate haben doch etwas Licht ins Graue gebracht. Ich weiß, ich habe den alleskönnenden Mister Bones vorhin ein bisschen ins Lächerliche gezogen, aber seine Auftritte waren auf irgendeine Weise doch immer belustigend. Als Jas und Sinjir ihn zum ersten Mal sehen, wechselte die Perspektive zwischen den beiden kurz mal hin und her (dafür vergebe ich einen Pluspunkt, denn das ist echt gut gelungen), sodass der Moment wie aus einem Superheldenfilm geschildert wurde: But then, another pulse of lightning. And a smile spreads across his face. The light illuminates a figure. The figure stands on a rooftop above and behind the pack of Imperials and thugs. When the lightning flash is gone again, once more the figure merges with the darkness. But to Temmin's eyes, the shape of the Thing remains emblazoned upon his vision like an X-ray - he knows that skeletal shape. That beaked head. The knobby jpints. Mister Bones is here. The next lightning flash- There he is. In midair. ... The droid lands on the ground with a hard clack and a splash. It begins. ... What happens next is like something out of a nightmare, Sinjir thinks. ... Sinjir gapes. What mad hell is this? Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Bei so etwas muss man als Autor natürlich stark aufpassen, dass es nicht ins Komische geht, aber hier zumindest passt es ganz gut. Auch das sinnlose Meeting der Imperialen liefert tolle Zitate. Wenn sie zum Beispiel einsehen, dass es nicht ganz so schlau war, den Todesstern Todes''stern zu nennen oder erkennen, dass Palpatine ein hässlicher, alter Kobold war. Bei so etwas musste ich wirklich lachen. Auch schön sind die vielen Easter Eggs aus ''Rebels oder TCW. Und natürlich die Interludes, von denen manche sogar miteinander verbunden sind. Ansprechen muss man aber leider auch die wenigen Auftritte von Admiral Ackbar, bei denen er leicht fehl am Platz wirkte. Und was sehr ärgerlich ist, war ein winziger Auftritt von Han und Chewie, deren erwähnte Mission wesentlich interessanter klang, als das, was ich gerade vor mir hatte. Insgesamt ist Aftermath aber ein flüssig geschriebenes Buch und das fand ich auch bei Heir to the Jedi bewundernswert, wenn der Autor es schafft, den Leser trotz öder Story dazu zu bringen, das Buch fertigzulesen. Zwischendurch wollte ich es immer wieder mal absetzen, aber irgendwie bin ich dann doch drangeblieben, sodass ich nach sechs Stunden mit den vierhundert Seiten durch war. Daher gibt es für das Leseerlebnis verhältnismäßig gute 23 von 30 Punkten. Schlüssigkeit Unter Schlüssigkeit verstehe ich, wie realistisch eine Story ist. Dadurch, dass sie in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis angesetzt ist, muss man seine Ansprüche schon mal senken, aber, was mich an Star Wars immer fasziniert, ist, dass es trotz Sci-Fi relativ glaubwürdig gehalten ist. Daher macht es durchaus Sinn, diesen Roman anhand dieses Kriteriums zu rezensieren. Zuerst einmal muss ich eine Frage loswerden, die mir gestern beim Lesen durch den Kopf ging: wieso müssen bei Erwachsenenromanen immer Jugendliche als Protagonisten auftauchen? Das führt doch zu nichts! So auch in diesem Fall: Tothwin ist (ganz grob) ungefähr so alt wie ich, aber ich konnte mich sowas von gar nicht mit ihm identifizieren. Es gab Stellen, an denen es etwas besser ging, aber dann wieder Textstellen, wo ich mir dachte: wenn Jugendliche aus der Sicht von Erwachsenen derartig naiv und egozentrisch sind, dann... Jedenfalls wirkte Temmin manchmal fehl am Platz und auch wenn der Autor ihn als relativ gefühlslosen Jungen darzustellen versuchte: wenn man seine Mutter zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder sieht, dann sollten da ein bisschen mehr glaubwürdigere Emotionen im Spiel sein. Was mir auch nicht so gut gefallen hat, waren - wie oben schon erwähnt - diese Scheintode. Irgendwann glaubt man das einfach nicht mehr. Aber, nun gut, hier vergebe ich mal drei von zehn Punkten. Sprache Chuck Wendig hat ohne Zweifel einen sehr eigenen Stil. Er schreibt durchgehend im Präsens, was mir irgendwann dann aber gar nicht mehr aufgefallen ist, und benutzt viele umgangssprachliche Begriffe. Letzteres fand ich in diesem Roman eigentlich ganz passend. Es waren wieder verhältnismäßig viele Details dabei (wenn auch nicht ganz so viele wie bei James Luceno), aber das Überfliegen klappt ganz gut. Das Englisch ist für einen deutschen Leser eigentlich ganz machbar, wobei ich Dark Disciple bei diesem Kriterium deutlich besser fand, da man es sich einfacher bildlich vorstellen konnte. Nur am Schluss hatte ich dann mit dem Verständnis etwas Probleme, wobei das - glaube ich - nicht an der Sprache, sondern mehr an der Komplexität der Situation lag. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dann nicht mehr ganz durchschaut, wer jetzt in welchem Shuttle sitzt und ob der eine jetzt tot ist oder nicht. Da das Buch aber recht gut geschrieben war, vergebe ich zehn von fünfzehn Punkten. Pluspunkte Einen habe ich bereits für den überteuerten Preis abgezogen, ihn aber wieder für Auftritt Mister Bones dazugegeben. Zwei weitere vergebe ich dafür, dass Wendig einige schwule/lesbische Charaktere sehr schön mit eingebaut hat (endlich bisschen Abwechslung im biederen SWU) und einen dafür, dass alle möglichen Alien-Spezies untergebracht wurden. Und zum Schluss noch einen für die schönen EU-Referenzen - ich liebe es, wenn Kanon-Autoren sich passiv so gegen Disneys Zwangsjacke zur Wehr setzen. Also insgesamt vier von zehn möglichen Zusatzpunkten. Fazit Aftermath kann grundsätzlich Spaß machen, wenn man mit praktisch null Erwartungen rein geht und sich über Easter Eggs und Kanon-Referenzen freuen kann. Chuck Wendig selbst hat heute in einem Interview ausgesagt, dass ihm beim Schreiben niemand vor den hohen Erwartungen an sein Buch gewarnt hätte und er damit jetzt erstmal fertig werden musste: „You’re like, ‘Oh, it’s actually an important book.’ I knew that abstractly in a sense, but no one told me that. No one said, ‘By the way, this book is going to be huge.’ They just said, ‘There are going to be all of these other books coming out, and here’s what some of them are, and it’s going to be great, and then there’s a new movie.’ So you didn’t get a sense that it was this massive thing until it became a massive thing.” Wer etwas über die Kanon-Story nach Endor erfahren möchte, kann den Jugendromanen wahrscheinlich mehr abgewinnen. Jedenfalls stellt sich mir jetzt die Frage, wie Disney mit der Veröffentlichung der anderen beiden Bände umgehen will: ich bezweifele stark, dass wir sie noch vor der Kinopremiere zu Gesicht bekommen werden, wodurch die ganzen E7-Eastereggs aber verloren gehen würden. Star Wars: Nachspiel wird übrigens im April(voraussichtlich) bei Blanvalet in DE erscheinen - ein bisschen zu spät meiner Meinung nach... Chuck Wendigs Aftermath bekommt von mir 5.9 von 10 Punkten!